Birthday Surprise
by Mander08
Summary: It’s Sam’s birthday, and Dean is nowhere to be found, when a delivery boy drops off a big cake. Wincest


Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Sam... but that would be cool if I did. What would I do if I owned them... : thinks and grins: Yea... sorry I'm better now.

A/N: Yea… my friends wanted me to do this in honor of my birthday, so it's like im writing a story for myself :Shrugs:

Warning: DeanSam coupling… yes that would be incest, but its ok cause they make a damn good couple.

Rating: M

Summary: It's Sam's birthday, and Dean is nowhere to be found, when a delivery boy drops off a big cake.

Sam woke up to the bright light shining through the windows red and brown curtains. He covered his eyes with his hand as he turned away from the brightness and looked towards the clock that was sitting atop of the end table. 'Great 5:30AM. Damn why do I always wake up at that time, especially today, you would think I would allow myself to sleep in.' He looked over to his brothers bed, hoping to see his almost naked form. He had gotten used to his brother sleeping in his boxers, but he now at the point that he enjoyed watching his brother sleep in those tight black boxers that had no need for the imagination.

Sam frowned when he saw that the bed that once held his brother was now empty, the sheets were all thrown to the end of the bed in a heap. He turned the lamp on as he examined the rest of the room. Everything was in place, I mean there were no chairs overturned, but there was one thing that Sam noticed right off the bat. A note, there was a note resting against his bag on the table. A note that wasn't there before, he threw his long legs over the side of the bed, and slowly made his way over to the table dressed in his dark forest green boxers.

"_Sammy."_

Sam looked at the front of the envelope and smiled, 'definitely from Dean' he thought as he tore open the paper, which was holding a note from his brother.

"_Happy Birthday Sammy,_

_I had to go out for a minute, but I will be back, don't worry I wont leave you on your birthday. I had to go pick something up. I know you will like it, especially seeing that I have noticed you checking me out when I'm "Sleeping"."_ Sam was now staring at the letter in shock and happiness. _"I should be back around 6, seeing that I know you were probably up at 5:30 again. See you soon, little brother."_

Sam looked at the clock as the 5:50 blinked on and off, as if taunting him. Sam watched as the time went by slowly, each minute seeming like a yea to him. He sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his brother to walk in the door. 5:52… damn time why won't you go faster… 5:53…. Waiting patiently for his older sibling to walk through that blasted door. 5:55… about to chuck that damn clock across the room. 5:57… almost time, god time please go faster. 5:59… yes it's coming, just one more minute. 6:00… a knock sounded at the door, since when does Dean knock. Sam just shrugged and trudged towards the door. He opened the door, revealing his body to the man waiting outside his door.

"Hi," Sam said disappointed.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Sam Winchester," the delivery man looked up, "You him?"

Sam nodded and the man handed him a clipboard for him to sign. The man waved to someone behind him and two large guys wheeled over a large, and I mean large, cake. Sam stood there in shock as the guys wheeled the cake into the hotel room.

"Have fun," one of the guys said as they both excited the room and walked away.

Sam looked at the cake as he closed the door. He slowly walked over to it with confusion all over his face. He took one more step when all of a sudden the top of the cake exploded, and out jumped… his brother. Dean jumped up and yelled happy birthday.

"Dean!"

"Hey Sammy like you present, I got you me." Dean slowly climbed out of the cake, wearing only jeans… what happened to his shirt, Sam didn't really care, all he cared about was that his brother, who just jumped out of a cake, was standing in front of him with only jeans, and he had the gin like the surprise wasn't over yet.

Sam smirked behind his hand as Dean closed the gap between them. "Anybody ever tell you, you look really great in just boxers." Sam could feel the heat radiating off his brothers body as their bodies crushed together. "But I know what you would look a lot better in."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"Nothing," Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and crushed their lips together. Dean forced his tongue into Sammy's mouth, exploring the dark moist cave that he's been craving for so long. Sam tried to undo his brother's jeans as Dean pushed him onto the bed. They pulled apart when they realized they had to breath, Dean looked into Sam's brown eyes, and smiled. His hands moving down his brother's torso towards the beginning of his green boxers. Slowly pulling them down as he forced their mouths to once again connect, Sam forcing his tongue into Dean's as he stripped his bother of all the unnecessary clothing that constricted way too much.

"Dean!" Sam moaned as Dean began to nibble his ear lobe, slowly making his way down Sam's body kissing every part of it, as he made his way towards Sam's waist. He looked up to see Sam rubbing his hands threw his hair with a look of pleasure on his face.

"Happy birthday Sammy," Sam let out a moan of enjoyment as his brother went to work.

A/N: Well Happy Birthday to me…. Wow that was a lemon/lime… YAY! Please review.

_Sam: How come he was dominant?_

_  
Dean: 'Cause she loves me more._

_Powrrangrfreeek: No I love both of you the same, and I made him dominant 'cause it my birthday and I wanted to. Don't worry though the next story I write like this I will make you dominant. _

_Sam:Nods in agreement:_


End file.
